The Forgotten
by Light In The Endless Dark
Summary: Arra, Lia, and Ky: released from the institute.  Sam: abandoned by his family.  Omega: disowned by Itex.  All of them met the Flock, and they have banded together because of their tough lives. Finally out of the shadows, the ones who were Forgotten.
1. Raid

**Another fanfic about the world of the winged.  
They've been tryin to find the flock for a while.  
It's gonna be very fun to write that part.**

**^.^  
**

Forgotten guide:

Leader: Arra. She is 14 years old, 90% human, 8% feline, and 2% avian.

Looks: Really long silver-white hair, cat ears, silvery wings, and blue eyes. Very pale.

Personality & powers: Always knows how to make her friends laugh, but can be very serious/fierce at times. Breathes underwater, speaks to cats, and is uber stealthy in the sky or on the ground. (Goes invisible like Fang, but can move while doing it.)

Second: Sam. He's 15 years old, 90% human, 8% lupine, and 2% avian.

Looks: Blonde hair, hazel eyes, semi-pronounced fangs, light brown wings. Tan.

Personality & powers: Can go all wolf when under pressure. Is also able to sense faraway things, which is useful when looking for a place to hide.

Other members: Lia. She's 13, 90% human, 8% feline(lion), and 2% avian.

Looks: deep brown hair, Arra's blue eyes, lion tail, russet wings. (She's Arra's little sister).

Personality & powers: Always is trying to set people up in relationships. Manipulates the emotions of _pure _human men. So, no forgotten drama.

Omega: He's also 13, 98% human, 2% avian.

Looks: Light brown hair, dark gray eyes, white wings.

P&P: He always listens to Arra, and hardly ever objects to anything. But has a really great death stare. His power is to hack anything. He also has super-duper hearing.

Ky: She's only eight, but very hyper. 90% human, 8% scurrius(that's actually the sciency name for a squirrel), and 2% avian.

Looks: Short blonde hair, bright green eyes, gray and brown wings.

P&P: Never. Stops. Talking. Arra must sometimes shut her up. Can fly twice as fast than the others.

**And to the story!**

I shifted from foot to foot, Omega should be back by now! He had gone into the lab ages ago, and was supposed to be looking for information on the flock's whereabouts.

"Ugh! I trust that idiot with one scouting mission, and he probably got sidetracked by some stupid thing!" I fumed.

"Well, he's always trying to do the right thing so he probably saw something and then tried to do whatever, and-"

"Ky! Erre!" (what meant for her to stop. Yeah, we had a secret language too) "And if you are going to be up a tree, sit on the branch. Don't hang there."

It was about nightfall. Most of our family - the forgotten, we called ourselves - were sitting around a fire in the woods near a top secret lab in northern Colorado. Sam was staring at the flames again, Lia was drawing a picture in the dirt with a stick, Ky was in a tree chattering away, and I was angrily waiting for Omega to come back from the mission he had been sent on.

I heard a rustling in the bushes. Omega burst out, yelling "Hurry! I got what we need, but the lab's after me!"

I jumped up and screamed, "Forgotten _OUT!"_ We all immediately shot into the sky.

It was just in time, too. A second after we all got away, a bunch of large and hairy things burst into the small camp. But thankfully, we were too far away to see the expressions on their faces.

After a few moment of flying, I started to question Omega.

"And what, may I ask, happened in there?"

He looked a bit nervous. "I got into the records and found info on the flock. As I was coming out of the room, I heard a wail. Like a small child being tormented. I followed the noise. And it led me to a room where a whitecoat was abusing a small fox mutant. The child was probably less than four years old. Very small and injured badly."

"Let me guess: You tried to save the kid. Failed, and got out fast. They sent others after you."

"I never claimed to have failed in saving the child. He is right here."

It was just at that moment I noticed the little thing in Omega's arms. A small, bloody, limp thing. Jesus 'effin Christ.

"Oh god. You _idiot!_ If someone is injured, you have to tell me! We have to land now. Sam, is there any place nearby?"

He nodded. "Fly south a bit more, look for the big rock formation, there's a cave in it that's pretty high up."

"Right. Okay, everyone, follow me!"

And with another second of flapping, I spotted the rock formation. It consisted of a bunch of rust-red boulders in the middle of a pine forest. I landed in the cave Sam had told us about. The narrow entrance would be impossible to find from the ground.

"Omega, give me the kid. Lia, start a fire so we can see. Ky, help me patch her up. Sam, first watch." Everyone went to work.

I saw the child's small form, battered and broken. She was indeed very small, had ginger hair, a fox tail, and fox ears. Littlewings too, that would help her fly with us. It looked like the whitecoats had beat her a lot. At least no bones were broken.

"Okay, okay. Now, we start to clean off the blood..."

**And my first story evah is done!  
So, how badly does it suck, hm?  
R&R, please!  
NOOOO FFFLLLAAAMMMEEERRRRSSS PLZ!**


	2. Swift

**And, here we have it!  
I hope the backstory helps a bit.  
Angel was a decent book, to say the least.  
Also, I set this during 'Angel' (Gasp! Someone who follows the story!)  
(It irks me that so few people do that)  
( fans of actual storyline, check out Typical Mutant)  
The forgotten are going to Comic-Con!**

The fox girl was sleeping soundly. Her injuries were actually a lot less fierce than Omega had led me to belive. It was really just a bunch of razor cuts, and those bled like hell. Ky and Lia were asleep.

Sam was sitting by my side. He might be the oldest, but his leadership skills weren't always the best. But he was great at just...being himself. A member of our little messed up family. And we had quite a strange story.

Me, Lia, and Ky had all been locked up in the Institute our whole lives. We were freed by Maximum Ride and her flock. I had seen their love for each other and wanted that for me and my little sister.

The day we had come to find Sam and Omega was still fresh in my mind

***Flashback***

"Arra, how long 'till we reach the next city?" Ky asked. We had stopped for awhile on our journey, headed to whatever life threw in our faces.

"I told you ten minutes ago that I have no idea. It'll come in to sight soon enough. But we had to take a break from flying. Things take time."

"But i'm hungry!"

"And we have no money. Don't worry, as soon as we get to civiliztion, I shall raid a dumpster."

"Okay. Hey, think we'll see the flock? Or someone that knows them? Or another escaped mutant?"

"Umm, no, probably not, and I doubt it." Lia answered.

A loud growl sounded. It sounded like some animal.

"Ky, stay behind me. Lia, get ready to fight." We ventured into the bushes...

And found a gold-colored wolf squaring off against a kid probably Lia's age. Both were bloody, and the kid had a knife.

"Don't hurt the dog!" Ky shrieked. The kid ignored her, but the wolf cocked it's head to the side.

"Stay away from the animal! It is vicious!" The kid said.

I almost laughed. "And you wouldn't get mad if someone came at you with a knife? Leave it alone."

"Excuse me, but I am not an it." I heard another male voice. I spun around to see another guy where the wolf had been, his clothes bloody and torn. "My name's Sam."

O-kaay. A shape-shifter. "Mind telling us who you are and why you're trying to kill each other?"

"Well, it all started like this..."

*End Flashback*

And now, a few months later, here we were. It turned out that both Sam and Omega had been trying to find the flock. Sam because his life went down the tube after his adoptive parents finding out about his wolf self. Omega because Itex disowned him after the battle in Germany. The boys were fighting because Omega had nearly dropped onto Sam when he was trying to takeoff. Stupid testosterone.

I had become leader partly because of my maternal instincts with Ky, and partly because I knew how to keep going or think on the spot.

Anyway, during my reflections, it had stared to rain outside. The drops splattered against trees and stone, making a rythmic pattern that soon had me asleep.

**Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...**

"Arra! The kid's awake!" Lia's excited shout echoed around the cave.

I bolted up. And saw a frightened little kid cowering against the wall. Fear shone in slit-pupiled green eyes. The others watched in silence as I approached her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." The child cringed and put her head in her hands. "My name's Arra. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Never again."

I sat down and pulled the fearful toddler into my lap. Brushing the hair from her face, I realized I was an idiot.

It was a boy, not a girl. Argh, stupid me!

"What's your name? Do you have one?"

The child stared at me. "Can you understand what I am saying?"

He nodded. "Can you talk?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well, we're gonna have to call you something if you're going to stay with us right? You do want do stay?"

The little boy nodded. He still seemed afraid, but less so.

"Okay, then. Any suggestions, people?" I asked to the rest of my family, who were clustered around.

"Wisp?" Lia said.

"No."

"Drake?" Ky asked

"To common"

"Liam?" Omega thought

"Ich"

"Fox?" Sam announced

"No, it just doesn't...I got it! Swift!" It was the perfect name for the little boy, and he seemed to like it.

So there we were. Another outcast joining the Forgotten.

What next?


End file.
